clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Lee
Great Lee (Lee Pardsell) Is the fearless and highly intelligent, crafty, millitant leader of the Leopard Seals He is best known for his love of penguin meat and is thought to have invented "Penguin Nuggets" themselfs.He is feared by most if not all Penguins with in the great borders of Antartica and is known to not take prisoners. Background Lee grew up off the coast of west Antartica. before he forced his way into power, leopard seals had no leader and lived a relativly peaceful life (for a predator). They actualy kept penguin-eating to a minimum and many leopard seals refused to eat penguins for moral reasons. Lee was born into a leopard seal family that believed that eating penguins was wrong. They never told Lee that eating penguins was wrong but still, his parents fed him nothing but shoal fish, But Lee was curious about other food. One day as he was sliiding along the coastline (like most seals do). He ran into another leopard seal, who scolded lee for 'Blowing his cover'. Puzzled, Lee asked him what he was doing and the leopard seal explained he was trying to catch a penguin. Up until this point Lee did not know that leopard seals could eat penguins and was suprised when this leopard seal told him they could. Terribly bored with eating nothing but fish, Lee persued many penguins on the beach. They were too fast for him, after unsuccsessfully trying to catch a penguin for many hours, Lee, feeling dejected, swam back into the ocean. However, the leopard seal that Lee had just met felt sorry for Lee. And so gav him a packet of Penguin Nuggetts. Feeling glad with himself, Lee took his catch back to his home to show his parents, (not knowing his parents were specificly against eating penguins). His parents were horrified and shouted at him exessivly, calling him a murderer. Confused and angry, Lee complained that his parents did not love him. His parents replied that they did not because he was a murderer. Lee took this as his que to run away. Lee found the seal that had told him that leopard seals eat penguins. It was revealed that this seals name was Derek and he was part of a secret society of leopard seals who love the taste of penguins. Lee grew up in this community and was trained into an excellent hunter and eventualy became leader of the Leopard seals who love to eat penguins club (L.S.L.E.P). It was at this point he became known as 'Great Lee' for his exellent hunting plans he set out to catch as many penguins as possible. The L.S.L.E.P eventualy got so good at catching and eating penguins that other leopard seals started to frown upon the society and it became illegal. Leopard seals then attempted to try and shut the society down. Lee managed to counter this using weapons. He kidnapped and imprisoned a large amount of the Leopard seal population. This scared many of the other leopard seals into just following Great Lee regardless. Now Lee was their Leader. Lee was angry that many leopard seals did not like to eat penguins. So he made membership to the L.S.L.E.P compulsary for children. Who would get brainwashed into following lee regardless. He also made it a rule that all leopard seals Must eat penguins at least twice a day. Othewise they would be execcuted, many leopard seals regretted eating penguins at first. But soon they began liking it. (Note: it has been proven that penguin meat is infact addictive). Then they started liking Lee. The leopard seal who would tell them how to capture as many penguins as possible. Lee Wants to capture all penguins and take over antartica. he has recently said that he wants to capture all penguins and turn them into farm animals. Personnality Lee is a dictator by a fault. But he is also very convincing. Hes a symbol of peace and love among the Leopard seal population who have been Nearly hypnotised into following him. However, this does not seem to be Great Lees intention. He genuinly Is only greedy for penguin meat. Not caring who he hurts to get it. Category:Villans Category:Characters